Amores monstruosos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: El amor esta en el aire y muchas parejas random empiezan a surgir entre los pasillos de Monster High. Dejemos que el amor fluya y veamos que nos depara. Pequeño experimento, basándonos en el antiguo MH.
1. Clawdeen Wolf y Lagoona Blue

_¡Hola! Hace siglos que no me paso por este fandom. Pero se debe entender que con el asquito que hicieron de Monster High no tenía muchos ánimos. Sin embargo puedo decir que sigo siendo fan de la vieja serie, así que decidí hacer un pequeño experimento. Elegí veinticuatro personajes de la serie (doce hombres y doce mujeres), los cuales entraran a una página que me dará dos nombres al azar, también pondré aleatorio en la música que tengo en mi antiguo celular y hare una historia de amor de máximo mil palabras con esta información, estando escrito desde el pov de uno de los personajes. En total esta historia puede tener un total de 12 capítulos, sin embargo solo planeo hacer esto si tengo apoyo así que espero que me lo brinden._ _¡Ahora lean y disfruten!_

 **One Way or Another**

 **(Clawdeen Wolf y Lagoona Blue)**

Sé que es enfermizo, lo sé muy bien, pero… simplemente no puedo evitarlo, está más haya de mi control. Todo empezó el día que acompañe a Lagoona a su casa, nunca había ido antes, las piyamadas solian ser en casa de Draculaura o Cleo, una que otra vez en la de Frankie. Así que cuando entre a su casa y su amable tía me trato como una conocida de toda la vida invitándome a cenar, no pude sentirme más alagada. Ese día lo pase por completo con Lagoona y si bien llevamos conociéndonos muchos años, fue la primera vez que en verdad la conocí. A partir de entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

He llegado a un punto en el que siempre, antes de dormir, reviso cual ha sido su última conexión en las redes sociales, y me afecta cuando no soy yo, lo que es casi siempre. También, cada que paso su casillero y no esta ella, me aseguro de ver quien anda por ahí. Me aterra que alguien más esté interesado en ella.

Para mi suerte desde su rompimiento con Gil, el cual pudo evitarse fácilmente, ningún chico se le ha acercado. Al parecer notan que esta dolida y no les hará caso, ojala yo también pudiera aceptarlo.

Es una de mis mejores amigas, por lo que no me ha costado demasiado encontrar pretextos para estar con ella. El problema es que Lagoona es encantadora y tiene muchas otras amigas, no negare que yo también, así que si bien casi siempre estamos juntas, casi nunca estamos solas. Pero ahora tendré mi oportunidad, y se llama campamento deportivo.

Un fin de semana en la naturaleza, siendo forzadas casi al cien para sacar todo nuestro potencial deportivo. No suena muy romántico, pero solo hubo cinco becas para nuestra escuela y las otras tres las ocuparon hombres.

Nos pasamos hasta media noche haciendo video llamada, eligiendo que ropa queda será la más práctica y bonita, si un par de tacones para "emergencias" estarían de más, con que maquillaje contra agua (no queremos que el lodo o el sudor lo arruinen) contamos y cual nos puede prestar la otra (aunque al final Lagoona opta por no maquillarse en todo el campamento) y mil cosas más. Para cuando finalmente nos vamos a dormir ya casi son las tres de la mañana, pero no me importa, el pecho parece estar a punto de reventarme y una sonrisa que muestra todos mis colmillos surca mi cara.

A la mañana siguiente se me habían formado unas feas bolsas bajo los ojos.

Mi hermano también iba a ir a campamento, así como Deuce y, el único problema, Gil. Cuando llegue ella aun no lo hacía, así que tuve que esperar con los chicos un rato. Los tres me agradan, son mis amigos, pero no podía mirar a la cara del monstruo acuático sin sentirme una terrible persona.

Sé que él la quiere tanto como yo, y ella lo quiere a él. Su rompimiento fue debido a un malentendido y tengo pruebas que lo muestran, pero que no estoy dispuesta a mostrarle a Lagoona.

Cuando finalmente llega corro a abrazarla, el camión está a punto de salir así que la tomo del brazo y le pregunto si esta lista.

—Creo que te enojaras conmigo Clawdeen— me dice y entonces noto un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Busco con la mirada y confirmo que su equipaje está ahí, no va a faltar.

—Suéltalo— le digo y ella desvía la mirada.

—Me sentare con Gil en el camión.

Mi primer impulso es gritarle que como se atreve a dejarme sola en nuestro gran viaje, pero me trago mis palabras y lo intento por otro lado.

— ¿Estas segura Lagoona? Digo, es tu ex. Y si bien siempre fueron amigos. ¿En serio crees que están listos para volver a serlo?

—Después de que colgamos, él me mandó un mensaje— me cuenta—. Hablamos hasta que ya no pudimos más por el sueño, y créeme que casi parecía como antes. Al final decidimos viajar juntos.

Me maldigo mentalmente por no haber revisado si estaba en línea antes de irme a dormir y me esfuerzo por sonreírle. Le advierto que tenga cuidado y voy por mi hermano.

—Eres muy sociable, vas a estar bien— le digo a Deuce que no parece muy contento de que le haya quitado a su pareja de asiento.

Clawd no se queja, me conoce y sabe que algo anda mal. Y, en estos momentos, sería capaz de destazar a cualquier desconocido que se quisiera pasar de listo conmigo. Puedo a llegar un mal humor capas de asustar a la mismísima Cleo.

—Soy una idiota— digo dejando caer mi frente sobre el hombro de mi hermano, ya estamos por la mitad del viaje y Deuce ya se hizo amigo del chico con el que se sentó.

—No lo eres, simplemente te gusta mucho— me contesta dándome palmaditas sobre la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, incrédula. Él se ríe.

—Soy tu hermano, te conozco. Aparte ya se me hacía raro que nunca hubieras tenido un novio de verdad.

—Tienes razón, no soy una idiota. Tú lo eres— le digo dándole un rápido golpe en el antebrazo antes de volver a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre él.

—Pero es cierto. ¿No es así? Ella te gusta.

Asiento sin mirarlo.

—Pero eso no importa, ella regresara con Gil.

—No te consta.

—Tengo oído de lobo. ¿En serio crees que no he escuchado sus risas todo el camino? —lo he hecho, y sé que él también— Aparte, se ven muy bien juntos. Es tu amigo, lo sabes.

Cuando bajamos del camión sigo decaída y no estoy lista para ver la felicidad de Lagoona, pero ella llega corriendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

—Hey ¿Y qué paso, regresaron? —le pregunto.

—No— me responde, tiene la respiración agitada—. Decidimos que mejor como amigos, y es que en verdad me gustas mucho.

 _¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que siga haciendo cosas así? ¿Qué opinan de esta pareja? ¿Y del nuevo MH? En fin, me despido._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Neightan Rot y Nefera de Nile

_¡Y aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo! Espero poder actualizar constantemente ahora que tengo tiempo, así que ojala y lo disfruten. La pareja de este capítulo está muy random._

 **Mientras siga en pie**

 **(Neightan Rot y Nefera de Nile)**

Ser un zombi unicornio es difícil, sobre todo a la hora de buscar un deporte en el que sea bueno. A Frankie Stein, mi mejor amiga, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sugerirme unirme a las asustadoras. Ghoulia, que es una zombi, es parte del equipo y, por lo que se, su novio también lo fue por un tiempo. Así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? La respuesta era bastante simple, Cleo me odia.

Las chicas me dicen que no es personal, simplemente quiere que todo salga perfecto. Y al ser el único hombre del equipo mi responsabilidad es ser la base en las cargadas, y una base no debe tambalearse como yo.

Pero, por más dura que es Cleo, nada me preparo para su hermana.

Todo empezó durante la semana en la que nuestra capitana se enfermó de una extraña gripa egipcia. Por esas fechas un partido de fútbol muy importante se aproximaba, así que no podíamos darnos el lujo de tomar la semana libre. Cleo siempre dice que las asustadoras somos casi tan importantes que los jugadores en un partido. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no vale la pena contradecirla.

Así que a la directora se le ocurrió "la idea perfecta" para que no nos quedáramos sin capitana. Traer a la anterior, la hermana de Cleo, Nefera de Nile.

—¿Crees que Cleo era mala? Prepárate para una autentica faraona malvada— me previno Clawdeen en nuestro primer día de entrenamiento con ella haciendo que me pusiera mucho más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio ella ya está ahí, la chica más hermosa y aterradora que he visto en mi vida. Me barre con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, y una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro.

—Buenos días equipo. ¿Listas para entrenar?

-0-0-0-

Al inicio creí que había dicho _listas,_ y no _listos,_ para generalizar, después de todo soy el único hombre. Pero al parecer lo dijo porque, en realidad, no tiene ninguna intención de que yo entrene.

Hasta ahora lo más parecido a un ejercicio físico que he hecho ha sido ir corriendo a la cafetería por un café para "su majestad". Pero en general me ha tenido haciendo apuntes, pasándoles botellas de agua a las chicas y grabando todo lo que considera importante que luego vea su hermana.

Al final del entrenamiento Frankie se me acerca y me dice que debería hablar con ella para aclarar que no soy un secretario.

—Si no entiende tú nos dices y mañana armamos una revuelta— intenta animarme Draculaura.

Una a una todas se despiden de mí, siendo Frankie la última para poder darme un rápido abrazo, dejándome solo con _ella._

Nefera no parece notar siquiera mi presencia mientras camino hacía el lugar donde ella se termina su café y revisa su celular. Me paro ahí durante unos cuantos minutos pero ella no reacciona, estoy por carraspear para ver si así llamo su atención cuando se pone de pie dispuesta a irse.

—Oye…— digo tomando con una de mis manos su dorado brazo, ella voltea a verme furiosa.

—Quítame tus grises manos de zombi de encima— me siseo como una serpiente, haciendo que yo me quedara de piedra—. ¿Qué has venido a decirme? ¿Quieres que te tome enserio, con ese cuerno? Bueno, inténtalo si quieres, pero no te presentaras en el partido del viernes.

No es un partido importante, en realidad es uno amistoso entre los propios miembros del equipo de nuestra escuela para decidir quiénes serán los titulares en el de verdad. Pero el reto ya está hecho, y ella empieza a alejarse.

—¡Lo hare!— exclamo sacando valor de no sé dónde— Te probare que merezco mi lugar en el equipo.

—Te permitiré entrenar todos los días, pero en el momento que te rezagues o cometas un error que sepa con seguridad el resto no cometería vuelves a convertirte en mi secretario.

No me mira y sé que no le importa mi opinión, pero aun así asiento.

-0-0-0-

Los primeros dos días son una tortura. En el primero no dure ni la mitad del calentamiento y en el segundo perdí cuando estábamos a punto de terminar los ejercicios de flexibilidad. Mis amigas se ofrecen a sacar garras, tornillos y lo que sea necesario para defenderme pero yo me niego. Esto es algo que yo debo lograr.

Al terminar el tercer entrenamiento en el que he servido como secretario estoy a punto de marcharme cuando Nefera me retiene con el pretexto de que debo ordenar el gimnasio. Sin embargo cuando termino ella vuelve a detenerme, se ha cambiado por una ropa mucho más cómoda y se ha quitado la mayoría de sus joyas.

—Estas mucho peor de lo que esperaba— me dice.

—¿Gracias?

—Aun no me agradezcas— al parecer no entendió que era sarcasmo—. Voy a entrenarte de manera personal todos los días acabando el entrenamiento regular. ¿Entendido?

Como la vez anterior, esta no era una propuesta, era una orden. Y no pensaba negarme.

-0-0-0-

Si creía que Nefera era dura, al momento de los entrenamientos particulares era aún peor. Al terminar la primera vez me sentía tan mal que vomite en el primer bote de basura que encontré en el pasillo. Pero valía la pena. Y no solo porque estaba mejorando muchísimo, Nefera es increíble. No solo como entrenadora, es una persona fuerte y segura de si misma. Digna de admirar.

-0-0-0-

Es el momento, Nefera esta asignándonos nuestras posiciones y la coreografía que nos corresponde interpretar, no estoy en la lista.

—Sabes que puedo hacerlo, me he esforzado mucho por estar aquí— le digo tomándola del brazo, ella no se quita—. Por favor.

-0-0-0-

He fallado, por mi culpa Draculaura casi termina en el suelo, aunque por suerte al final he sido el único herido.

Nefera se acerca con paso firme, se inclina hasta estar muy cerca de mi rostro y estoy seguro de que me va gritar, pero en cambio hace algo sorprendente. Me besa.

 _¡Hola! La verdad es que cuando descubrí cual pareja había salido creí que iba a ser prácticamente imposible o terminaría por salir forzado. ¡Pero al final me gusta mucho como quedo! Ahora en verdad los shippeo. ¿Y ustedes? También descubrí que el deporte es el mejor camino al amor ¿? (Las dos mini historias que he escrito hasta ahora han tenido algo deportivo en el camino) En fin, he decidido hacer fanarts, o algo así usare rinmaru games, de las parejas que vayan saliendo, si les interesa que se los muestre me avisan. ¡Saben que necesito su apoyo para continuar!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Robecca Steam y Toralei Stripe

_Y estoy de regreso. Y con una "mala" noticia para Kirika, no prometo nada referente a esa pareja. Aunque por ahora puedes estar tranquila._

 **Absurda**

 **(Robecca Steam y Toralei Stripe)**

Aun no me atrevo a decirle ni siquiera a Rochelle, que es mi mejor amiga, y es que estoy segura de que me dirá que estoy loca y buscara cualquier forma de alejarme de ella. Pero cada vez me es más difícil seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, y en el fondo espero que para ella también lo sea.

Toralei y yo cumplimos tres meses saliendo la próxima semana. Bueno, no estoy segura de que _saliendo_ sea la palabra correcta en vista de que lo hacemos a escondidas… y ella tiene novio.

Roco y Toralei andan desde antes de que Rochelle llegara a Monster High. Así que si bien no han tenido la mejor relación, tienen demasiada historia como para que esta termine tan fácilmente. Pero tengo la esperanza que pronto pueda dar el paso y dejarlo, para que así podamos estar por fin juntas oficialmente.

Todo empezó de la manera más peculiar posible y aun me cuesta un poco aceptarlo. Ella se había quedado dormida cerca de un bebedero que hay en los jardines de Monster High y yo había salido a patinar. Entonces se soltó un chubasco terrible, y como las dos odiamos el agua terminamos escondidas hombro con hombro en el bendito bebedero, el cual cuenta con un pequeño techo.

Empezamos a platicar y todo parecía ir genial. Estaba convencida de que podríamos ser buenas amigas después de eso. Pero cuando el cielo finalmente se despejo y estábamos listas para marcharnos, de improviso ella me beso. En ese momento supe que jamás podríamos ser solo amigas.

Sería precipitado decir que me enamore de ella ese día, no lo hice, pero he ido enamorándome poco a poco desde entonces. Toralei es increíble. Tiene un monstruoso sentido del humor, aunque debo admitir que no siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus bromas. Y destila seguridad por dónde camina, una no puede simplemente ignorarla.

Hablamos mucho por mensaje e intentamos vernos al menos tres veces por semana para besarnos un rato. Aparte de eso no hacemos muchas cosas que haría una pareja normal. Una vez fuimos al cine, acababan de sacar una película que en verdad quería ver y ¿Qué mejor que verla con ella? El problema es que estuvo nerviosa durante toda le película y el café que le siguió, así que decidí no volver a pedírselo hasta que pudiéramos hacer oficial lo nuestro. También he intentado no hablar demasiado de eso, sé que necesita tiempo.

—Llegas tarde— me reclama mi gatita cuando entro por la puerta del laboratorio de química. Yo sonrío.

—Siempre llego tarde, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

Toralei bufa y se acerca a mí. Empieza a jugar con un mechón azul de mi pelo haciendo que tenga que aguantar la respiración.

—Creo que he perdido un tornillo— digo y ella enarca una ceja.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuándo me besaste por primera vez.

Toralei rueda los ojos.

—Eres insufriblemente cursi.

Pero se inclina y me besa.

-0-0-0-

Le he escrito una carta, y estoy flotando (literalmente). En ella abro mi corazón y le explico cómo me siento. También le pido una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo y lo dispuesta que estoy a ser la mejor novia que podría tener.

—Hola Toralei— le digo mientras me recargo a lado de su casillero, tengo la carta oculta en la espalda.

—Mira lo que el hojalatero dejo por aquí. ¿Te perdiste Robecca Steam?— me contesta sarcástica.

—Por favor ya no hagas esto Toralei— le ruego, estoy cansada de fingir.

—Aquí no, hay demasiada gente— me murmura entre dientes antes de cerrar su casillero y empezar a caminar moviendo su cola petulantemente—. Bueno maquinita, perdóname por no quedarme a charlar pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sé que quiere que la siga, así que espero un par de minutos y después eso hago. Está esperándome en el baño, este parece estar completamente vacío.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? — me pregunta, está enojada.

—Yo solo…

No me siento capaz de decir ni una sola palabra más. Así que dejo que se marche.

-0-0-0-

A pesar de mi fracaso del día de ayer no planeo rendirme. Sé muy bien lo que siento y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

Espero a la hora del almuerzo y me dispongo a echar la carta por las rendijas de su casillero cuando escucho pasos que se acercan.

—En verdad no pienso que sea premeditado. Digo, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos— es la voz de Toralei—. Aparte, la idea de al fin tener un lugar propio, aunque sea un departamento, me emociona bastante. Así que sí, me mudare con Roco.

Toralei y sus dos mejores amigas doblan el pasillo y ahí estoy yo. Mi corazón mecánico se ha detenido y siento como si tuviera una fuga de agua. Esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¡Robecca! — exclama al verme, no sé si sorprendida o asustada, creo que estoy llorando, no sabía que podía hacer eso. — Yo… Iba a decírtelo, te prometo que iba a hacerlo. Y eso no significa nada, podemos seguir siendo…

Y salgo huyendo tan rápido como mis botas a propulsión me lo permiten. El problema es que funciono con vapor, y estoy perdiendo demasiada agua en este momento, así que termino por desvanecerme.

-0-0-0-

— Estas bien…— veo a Rochelle suspirar aliviada cuando abro a los ojos.

A mí alrededor están mis amigas, parecen preocupadas. Al parecer estoy en la enfermería de la escuela, tardo un momento en recordar lo que paso y cuando lo hago vuelvo a llorar. Ghoulia se acerca rápidamente a intentar descubrir que va mal conmigo, pero yo no me dejo revisar y en cambio la abrazo tan fuerte como puedo.

—Ella nunca me quiso, solo me hizo perder la cordura— admito entre sollozos.

Nadie me pregunta a quien me refiero, lo que agradezco, pero Rochelle se acerca a acariciarme el cabello.

—No seas absurda, siempre hay un verano después del invierno.

Permito que mis amigas me mimen, y a mí llorar, pero solo por hoy. Ya no seguiré a oscuras.

 _Apenas estamos en la tercera pareja y esta no pudo tener un final feliz. Supongo que es natural, en lo que se refiere al amor las cosas no siempre van bien. En defensa de Toralei yo creo que ella en verdad la quería pero estaba muy asustada. En fin ¿ustedes que opinan? ¡Ya saben que su apoyo es muy importante para mí!_

 _Los quiere: yo_


End file.
